Confusion and Depression
by Elmo-lover
Summary: Ron likes Hermione and Hermione likes Ron.
1. The Beginnig

Chapter One:  
  
Hermione's Diary:  
  
I don't know what to do with myself at all. I was sitting in the great hall eating breakfast when I turned and saw Ron.  
  
I know he's strange but that's not what I'm talking about. There he was stuffing his face with food, as always, but I didn't feel revolted. In fact I sat there staring at him. His hair, his eyes, his mouth, his chest and shoulders... And I felt a tingling sensation start in my stomach, going slowly up into my heart, and covering me completely.  
  
I'm going mad, because I think I fancy Ron. No! I don't. Don't be silly Hermione.  
  
Help!  
  
Ron's Diary:  
  
Of course, everyone seems to know how madly in love with Hermione I am. Except Hermione, of course. And of course I have no chance of her ever feeling the same. But this morning at breakfast, I had the weirdest feeling she was watching me. When I turned to her to ask her if she was okay, she turned and legged it to the library, saying something about homework she didn't do. That can't be true because Hermione is never late with homework.  
  
I don't know what's going on with her but it makes me love her even more!  
  
Oh God what if she was staring because she knows how I feel? What if I've totally freaked her out????  
  
Harry's Diary:  
  
Oh my God. Those two (Ron & Hermione) annoy the heck out of me. Now Hermione has gone and fallen for Ron and won't do anything about it because "He'd never like me back", or whatever girls think. And Ron! He's been in love with Hermione forever! It's too obvious how they feel to everyone but each other.  
  
I don't know what to do with them.  
  
Have to go or I'll be late for Ginny! 


	2. The Kiss

Chapter Two:  
  
Hermione's Diary:  
  
I don't know what to do!! I'm very confused...Does he feel the same or not? I'll explain. It happened in the common room. I had just come in from the library (Where else?) and no one was there except Ron. I immediately flopped into a chair next to him and then I saw his face. I knelt down in front of him and put my hand on his. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Ginny and Harry... together..." he replied. "Well that's not a bad thing. I mean...if they ever get married, Harry would be your brother in law!" "My brother in law...Well that's good, I suppose," he said. My hand was still on his. I began to move it away, but he put his other hand on top. "Th-there is something I-I w-was going to t-tell you," he began, "Now, I don't want you to hate me..." "Oh, Ron I could never hate you!" I said, my heart pounding. "Okay, the thing is..." he said, moving closer. "I agree completely..." I replied. I felt his breath on my cheek, and then his lips just touching mine. It barely lasted a second, and then he pulled back. "I'm sorry...See you in the morning," he said quickly and he rushed off up to the boys' dormitories.  
  
What does that mean??? Does he feel the same and he thinks I don't? Or does he not feel that way at all???  
  
Oh, Ron!!! I'm so confused!  
  
Ron's Diary:  
  
Oh GOD!!! I kissed HERMIONE!!! How could I??? There is no way at all she could feel the same. I feel like such an idiot!!! She's going to hate me forever!!! I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I couldn't help it. She was being so sweet and she looked so beautiful.  
  
She didn't pull away though...Does that mean she feels the same? Or was she just to shocked to do anything??? I need to talk to Harry!!!  
  
Harry's Diary:  
  
Well, things are getting interesting. Ron has just told me that he kissed Hermione! Finally!!! The only thing is he ran off and he now has no idea if Hermione feels the same or not. I know she does but...I can't tell Ron, that would betray her trust.  
  
Ron also told me he knows about Ginny and me... er, 'going out'. I'm quite glad in a way. After all, it's nice to have someone to hold hands with or to... Do other things with! And I don't want to hide it!  
  
We'll have to see how things go!!! 


	3. I'm Hungry

Chapter Three:  
  
Hermione's Diary:  
  
The strangest thing about love is that you know for sure that you love the person but only when its too late. Sometimes you get caught in the middle of love...and time. If you don't tell them you love them at the right time you've blown your chance. That's it. Time up. You have to take a chance and put your heart out there if you want someone to know. You have to swallow your fear and hold your head up high and tell it straight out. Everyone knows what they have to do, so why don't they do it?  
  
Ron, why are you doing this to me?  
  
Ron's Diary:  
  
I'm going to tell her. I'm going to go up to her right now and tell her. She's just over there, doing homework. Go on Ron... Go on.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER:  
  
I couldn't do it. And now I seem like an idiot to her.  
  
I went up to her, all casual, and said: "Hermione..." "Yes?" she said back. I had her full attention now, I could see. Her eyes were, I don't know, hopeful or something? "I..." I started, "I think that I'm... hungry." I said and I walked away.  
  
What was I thinking??? I saw her face and she looked...disappointed?  
  
Huh?  
  
Harry's Diary:  
  
I saw what happened. Ron almost told her. Why didn't he??? I could just tell her myself and then tell him how she feels, but... It wouldn't feel right.  
  
I told Ginny I loved her tonight. It was brilliant!!!! She flung her arms around me and said she loved me too. I'm glad someone's love life is working out! 


	4. I'm Hungry too

Chapter Four:  
  
Hermione's Diary:  
  
He's hungry??? He's HUNGRY??? What in God's name is he trying to do, kill me? I wish he felt the same, of course he doesn't but... Should I just tell him? I think I will! I am Hermione Granger, the smartest witch her age, and I am not afraid of telling a boy I'm head over heels for him!!!! Off I go...  
  
5 MINUTES LATER:  
  
Don't look at me like that! I tried, I really did! I went up to him and...  
  
"Ron?" I said. He looked up and he seemed to brighten just by seeing me. "Yeah?" he said, hopefully. "I think... I mean, I know, I'm... hungry too..." I said and then I turned and walked away.  
  
Oh God, what am I supposed to do. All this "hungry" business is stupid. It's ridiculous. We've been best friends for nearly six years and I can't tell him that I love him? Aren't you meant to trust your friends???  
  
With anything and everything?  
  
Help!  
  
Ron's Diary:  
  
What the bloody hell was that all about? She's hungry too? Oh that's it, I give up. I'm going to get over her, because she will never feel the same.  
  
Goodbye journal, because I won't write in you anymore. I can't stand writing in you and looking back at what I nearly had with Hermione... That night in the common room...  
  
See you.  
  
Harry's Diary:  
  
Ron's decided to stop writing his journal now. He seems really upset about this Hermione business. Why don't they just admit how they feel? Ron's depressed, Hermione's confused... It would make things much better if they knew.  
  
Maybe they need some help from Ginny and me...  
  
He He!!! 


	5. The Plan

Chapter Five:  
  
Hermiones Diary:  
  
Harry's up to something. I can tell. He's always grinning mischievously now Him and Ginny are always sitting together and then looking at someone and giggling. The other day I caught them looking at me!!!  
  
I've decided to give up on Ron. He obviously doesn't feel the same. And he seems distracted. He doesn't even write in his diary anymore. Well, 'Journal, Diary's to girly!' as he says!  
  
Oh I love him, I love him, I love him!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry's Diary:  
  
Well the plan is set.  
  
We sent a letter to Hermione from Ron and to Ron from Hermione. They said to meet in the common room tonight at 1am.  
  
Ginny and I have to clear the common room before then. We then have to light the fire and make sure that only the couch is free. That way they have to sit next to each other.  
  
Fingers crossed this works!!! 


	6. The Letters

Chapter Six:  
  
Hermione's Diary:  
  
This is very strange!  
  
Hermione, There is something I need to tell you, yet I can't find the words. Will you meet me tonight in the common room, at 1am? Maybe then I can tell you. Things are always easier when I see you. Love always,  
  
Ron  
  
I am very nervous! Right now it is 12.27am. Only 33 minutes. 32. 31 30...  
  
Ron's Diary:  
  
I changed my mid I have to write in you after what's happened!  
  
Ron, There is something I must tell you. I don't know how, but if I could find you alone, it might be easier. Will you come to the common room tonight at 1am? I'll be waiting. Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
I'm so nervous now. It's 12.27am. Only 33 minutes. 32. 31 30...  
  
Harry's Diary:  
  
Well it's 12.56am. In 4 minutes they'll be down. Ginny and I will be under the invisibility cloak in the common room. We'll have some explaining to do!  
  
I hear footsteps... 


	7. This Calls for a Party

Chapter Seven:  
  
Hermione's Diary:  
  
This is Hermione Grangers factual account of what happened on March 20th at 1am in Gryffindor common room.  
  
I arrived in the common room and saw Ron on the couch. There were books and things on the other seats so I had to sit next to him. I brushed his arm when I sat down and I started to tingle. "Hi," I said in a voice most unlike my own. I was so nervous. "Hi," said Ron. "So..." I said. "I-," we said together. "You first," said Ron. I started talking. I told him that I loved him and had forever but had only realised it in the past few months. Then he started talking. He told me he felt the exact same and always had, ever since we met. And then... he moved closer. And I moved closer. And we were kissing again, just like before. Except longer and better.  
  
We broke apart suddenly because we heard something fall. There on the ground in front of us was Ginny and Harry... But...they had no legs. I nearly screamed until I realised they were wearing the invisibility cloak. "I think we better explain," said Ginny. "We sent the letters..." said Harry. So that's what he was up to. "You?!!" said Ron and I together. Then we all laughed.  
  
Ron's Diary:  
  
So everything has worked out. Hermione and me are together. Harry and Ginny are together. And Malfoy is completely alone!!! Even Crabbe and Goyle ditched him!  
  
Things will only get better.  
  
Harry's Diary:  
  
Well we managed to get those two together! And this morning in the great hall, Crabbe and Goyle hung Malfoy on the wall! I think this calls for a party! 


End file.
